A method of monitoring a facility or the like includes a method of performing monitoring with viewing an image obtained by capturing an image of the facility or the like using a monitoring camera (hereinafter, a monitoring image). A technique for facilitating monitoring using a monitoring camera has been developed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a monitoring system that presents a frame around each item to be checked (door or the like) on a monitoring image displayed on a monitor.